


“Did you turn out the lights?”- “No.” – “Then we have a problem.” w/ Jimmy Uso

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [32]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: — Jimmy Uso x female reader fluff Sentence starter: “Did you turn out the lights?”, “No-”, “Then we have a problem” pretty please 🙏 -harleymoxleyPairings: Jimmy Uso x ReaderFeaturing: a ghost.Summary: A romantic trip to a cabin, goes horribly wrong. Will y/n and Jimmy survive or will they Parrish.WARNINGS: fluff, supernatural themes, ghosts.Word Count: 555
Relationships: Jimmy Uso/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	“Did you turn out the lights?”- “No.” – “Then we have a problem.” w/ Jimmy Uso

Jimmy let out a huff, as he pulled yours and his suitcases into the cabin. Letting out a sigh of relief, as he let go of them. Collapsing onto the bed.

Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the lights flickering. The room temperature getting colder.

Jimmy looked over towards you. You looked unbothered by the lights flickering, and the sudden drop of temperature in the room, or you didn’t notice it since you were to busy putting the toiletries in the bathroom.

The lights continued to flicker, making Jimmy’s heart beat faster. His palms getting sweaty. The feeling of dread washed over him. He sat up abruptly.

“Y/n, I’m starting to get the Herbie-jeebies in this room.” Jimmy gulped out.

All of a sudden all the lights in the room turned off.

“Did you turn out the lights?” Jimmy asked, gulping nervously. Getting up and navigating his way over towards you. He knew you didn’t, but he needed reassurance that he wasn’t going crazy.

“No.” You replied, making Jimmy’s heart plummet into his stomach.

“Then we have a problem.” Jimmy spoke.

“Jimmy, relax it’s probably just the light bulbs blew out. Lucky for you I brought candles with me.” You sighed, taking your phone out from your back pocket. Turning the torch app on.

You turned the light towards Jimmy. Freezing in fright, as you saw a figure behind Jimmy. Your breath getting caught in your throat. Eyes widening in fear.

A blood-curdling scream escaped your mouth. Jimmy turned around to see a ghostly figure behind him. It’s pale lifeless face glaring at him.

Jimmy backed towards you. Grabbing your hand, and pulling you towards the window.

Jimmy tried to open the window, but it wouldn’t budge. He then clenched his hand into a fist, and punched the glass. Breaking it. He kept going until all the glass was shattered. Not caring that he cut his hand, or blood was covering his whole hand. At that moment all he cared about was getting you and him out of this cabin.

Once all the glass was out, Jimmy pulled you through the window first, looking at the ghost, the ghost was slowly making its way towards the both of you.

Jimmy followed suit, holding your hand tightly, walking carefully on the roof, towards the edge.

You turned your head to look at the window, seeing the ghost by it looking angry.

Jimmy without warning, jumped off the roof, pulling you along with him. You landed on your ankle wrong, but you didn’t care, you had to get out of this place fast, so you suffered through the pain, as you got up and ran to the car. Jimmy following after you.

Jimmy took out the keys, unlocking it, as both of you reached the car. Grabbing the door handle and yanking it open. The both of you hopped in, slamming the door shut.

Jimmy put the keys in the ignition. Turning them and starting the car, then put his foot on the accelerator and sped off, dust flying everywhere…

“Your bleeding.” You gasped out, noticing his hand was soaked in crimson.

“We are never going back there again.” Jimmy gasped out.

“Agreed… What about our stuff?” You asked, breathing heavily.

“We will get new stuff.” Jimmy answered, pressing his foot down on the accelerator harder…


End file.
